Ferith Vaught III
Ferith Aedrain Aderyn Sven Vaught III was the 21st Ardeirian to hold the title of "King" and 25th Ruler of Ardeiria. He is famous for making the terrorist group, the Vulture Brotherhood, bleed for years on end. Through his constant campaigns against them, the rulers after him were able to govern Ardeiria far easier, while he became known as "Ferith the Bloody" from his cult-like following. For his efforts, he was declared War Made Flesh in the Svartsol religion. Childhood Ferith Vaught III was the son of King Ferith Vaught II and Queen Portein Kresten, as well as grandson of King Anrek II. While all heirs to the Vaught throne were, and are, taught skills to govern their people and become familiar with the culture at an early age, Ferith II was murdered by one of his own Heron's Watch when Ferith III was only ten. Portein became his regent, but his overall mindset was soon shifted from that which was expected of him to a more Kresten-like mentality. Thereby, he was to admire the Old Diety Alvar, Fury Made Flesh, and see war in a far more glorified light, as well as putting physical strength on an extremely high pedestal. Reign King Ferith's reign is known almost exclusively for his constant attacks against the Vulture Brotherhood and barbarian clans. Although wildly successful, Alcesus grew more and more disloyal due to his completely amoral tactics, as well as his tendency to put all prisoners or survivors into slavery. On the contrary, most of his army were men from the Bovinia, so much so that the rendition of the First Burning of Raen Tukar, the Vulture Brotherhood's capitol, was painted with heavy emphasis on Kresten Flame-Riders. His most famous campaign, by far, was after his most brutal defeat. Although raised with a Kresten mentality, he was always wary not to overly offend the Caers, at least until a fourth of his forces were butchered by during an ambush masked as a prisoner-exchange. Since that point, he declared a Holy War against the Vulture Brotherhood, as well as advocating any and all tactics for victory. His most famous quote, "Sörja över askan." Or "Mourn over the ashes" was taken from a portion of his speech to his army; "Sörja över askan, för det kommer inte att finnas några organ för dina tårar." Or, "Mourn over the ashes, for there won't be any bodies for your tears.". He made sure of that, using huge amounts of fire-based tactics against terrorist, rebel, and barbarian alike. He'd commonly send in less useful prisoners of war, who had almost always been enslaved beforehand, into heavy brush while aflame. The sheer horror of this would sometimes stun his enemies, kill morale, or at least shock them enough to let the resultant forest-fire cause huge casualties on their end. Catapults were also loaded with "Oil eggs", circular objects made of rusted metal, so that he could coat his targeted location before demanding archers to light their arrows and cause havoc from afar. Other times, though, he'd sacrifice recently captures slaves and launch them into the enemy lines instead, oftentimes mutilated or rotted. Although he had many enemies, it was his heart that killed him at the age of fifty. Personality and Legacy Ferith III was a rigid traditionalist, refusing to speak common at any point. Further, his famous armor set was intended to mirror the old one used by their Emperors, particularly Aderyn I, with very few alterations. He was often described as nationalistic and entirely encompassed by his goals, which explained his utter brutality. While not a sadist, he felt a heavy sense of vengeance against the Barbarian tribes and Vulture Brotherhood, having taken a large interest in Ardeiria's militant history. On the contrary to his warlike demeanor, he was also remembered as a decent husband and father, as well as a surprisingly just ruler. His tactics are not commonly used by Ferithians, although the message they sent is clear; Victory at any cost. Category:Ardeiria